Deep Inside:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: The Dukes help an awkward girl find confidence, and Luke falls for her hard!, Please R&R, I want to hear opinions on this one, IT'S COMPLETED!


Author's Note: The Dukes help an awkward girl find confidence, and Luke falls for her hard!

Deep Inside:

**_In Hazzard County, Georgia, things seem easy, and quiet around the town, and sometimes it is, but if your name's "Duke", all it means is trouble, and that happens more times that you can count._**

Bo and Luke Duke, known around Hazzard County as the "Duke Boys" were an impossible catch for women, but they tried, so here is a description of the handsome boys. Lucas K. Duke, known as Luke, is tall, and has a strong muscular build from years working on their farm, and he has Sapphire Blue eyes, and Brown hair, and a light tan, courtesy of the sun, and he is a well mannered guy, and sometimes shows his temper when he is pushed, he is a good bar fighter, and he always thinks before he acts, and he would always do stuff for other people before he does stuff for himself, and all of the girls loved him, and he dates, but never is looking for anything serious, and he likes it that way.

Beauguard Duke, known as Bo, has Blondie hair, and Baby Blue eyes, is taller than Luke, and also has a tan that is darker than his cousin's and has the same build as his cousin from working on the farm too, and he has a killer smile that would melt a girl's heart 20 paces away, and he is also a good bar fighter, and he shows his emotions more, and always acts before he thinks, and he gets his shares of dates, and like his cousin, he is not looking for anything serious, and he also likes that way.

Daisy Duke, the only female member of the family, has soft Auburn Brown hair, and Blue eyes like her cousins, and she is no slouch in the looks department, and she has every man in Hazzard County pining after her, and some wanted to date her, and some treated her badly, and Bo and Luke took care of those guys, but they also gave Daisy respect, and let her take care of some of her problems, and she appreciated that, and she loves her family, and she would sacrifice anything for her, and she also loves Enos Strate, the Deputy of Hazzard County, and she hopes that one day, he would ask her to marry him, and of course, she will say "Yes" to his question. She acts like a town boy, and but is feminine at other times too.

Finally, last but certainly not least, there is Jesse Duke, the Family Patriarch, and Head of the Duke Clan; he took Daisy, Bo, and Luke, when they were little, he helps the boys whenever they are in trouble, and he approves at certain things, and don't at others, and he loves his boys, and Daisy, and that never changes, and people of Hazzard County respect and like him too, and he always make sure that there is a honest way of doing things, instead of doing things dirty, he has Snow White hair, and rough hands from years of labor, and Blue eyes that sparkle, he never is selfish, and made sure that he is there for anybody in need, and he is lovingly known as "Uncle Jesse" to everyone sometimes

One hot day, the boys and Jesse were working on the fields of their farm, and they were working the hardest they ever worked, and the reason is that they wanted their crops to be ready for Harvest time, and they were sweating and grunting as they were doing their labor, and once they were done, Jesse said with a smile, "This year will be the year for us", and the boys were glad to hear that, and Luke said, "Yeah, You can finally enjoy retirement", and Bo said chuckling, "Give it up, Cousin, Uncle Jesse is gonna retire, he loves the work, and would be bored to tears, if he didn't have his work to keep himself busy", and Jesse smiled, and said pretending to scold them, "OK, Guys, Enough about me, we are done for the day, so why don't you go to the house, and wash up, and go out and have some fun tonight?", and the boys agreed, and they all went into Jesse's Pickup truck, and went back to their Farmhouse.

Daisy was making some supper for her family, and she smiled when the most important men in her life came in, and Daisy said, "Dinner is almost set, why don't you go and wash up?" they nodded, and went upstairs, and each took a turn to use the shower, and Jesse was all done, and at the table, so the boys could take a little bit longer, in getting ready for a night out at their favorite hangout, **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they can relax for a change, and not worry about any trouble.

The Boys came down, and as usual they look good, Bo decided on a pair of Light Blue Jeans, and a Emerald Shirt, and Luke decided on a pair of Dark Blue Jeans, and a Blue Plaid and White Checkered Shirt, and each had two buttons undone, to show off their tans, and they unknowingly show off their features, and the girls guaranteed will go crazy that night. Daisy decided on a Pink Skirt, and White Ruffled Blouse that shows off her bare shoulders, and she wore her hair in a braid, and after they helped Jesse washed the dishes, and clear off the table, they were leaving in their famous Race Car, the "General Lee", Jesse said, "Be careful, and have fun, you guys", and the three younger Dukes said in unison, "We will, Uncle Jesse", and they left for the famous Eatery, and Bar.

Roberta Lynn Parker was a new Waitress at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and she was awkwardly clumsy, and shy, and she has a crush on Luke Duke, but never told him, or anyone else, and she is a beauty in her own way, with Flaming Red Hair, and Emerald Green eyes, which she hides by wearing Glasses, and she has an attractive body, and hides it in the way she dresses, and she always manages to messes up everything, and doesn't have confidence, and she figured if she has some, she wouldn't mess up anymore.

The Boys and Daisy came in, and Daisy went to report for her shift behind the bar, and the boys went to their usual table, and found Cooter there, and they exchanged their greetings, and Roberta Lynn came to take their orders, and they relaxed, and Roberta Lynn told Daisy the Boys' and Cooter's drink order, and she smiled and said, "No problem, Sugar", and they both went to back to work.

Boss Hogg, and Rosco were watching the action from their booth in the corner of the room, and they were pleased with the turnout, and the money that is coming in, and they hope that the next couple nights will be like this, and they turned their attention to the Business Affairs in front of them, and the rest of the night went smoothly.

Roberta Lynn came back with drinks for a table, and she accidently spilled a Whiskey on a customer, and he was angry, and took her hand roughly, and yelled, **_"You Idiot!"_** and she tried to free herself from his grasp, and said shaking with fear, "I am so sorry, Sir", and he said being with angry, "**_I want you fired!"_** and tossed her across and she hit the bar, and fell down, and Bo and Luke saw this, and were gonna do something, but Daisy stopped him, and said, "Let me handle this", and they nodded, and they, and Cooter watched in action, and Boss Hogg went with Daisy too.

"Is there anything wrong, Sir?" and he looked at Daisy, and said, "This Idiot Waitress ruined my best clothes", and she said, "Well, she did say she was sorry, and there was no reason to push her and make her fall", and he was gonna open her mouth and she stopped him, and said, "Now if you want to stay, have a beer on me, if not, and you want to act like an idiot too, then don't come back", and the man was taken back by the way Daisy was speaking to him and he said with venom, "Fine, I won't, this place is a pigsty anyway!", and Boss Hogg went to stop him and said, "But, Sir, I can fix this…", but he was too late, the rude customer, and his group left, and went straight over to Roberta Lynn, and had this to say to her, and he said it with angrier out loud.

"**_Girl, that guy was my best customer, and you just cost me some money that we could had used, and further more, I can't believe I hired a clumsy waitress, _**who**_ couldn't hold on to a tray, I am gonna fire you, if you mess up, Understand me, Missy!" _**and she nodded, and went sobbing into the Back Room, and Daisy snapped as she saw this exchange, and she said with angrier in her voice, **_"Boss Hogg! You have sensitivity like a Bull, she is trying her hardest for you, and anyway, you maybe the owner of this place, but I am the Manager, and that gives me complete power over my employees, and to fire them if need be, so if you ever talk to Roberta Lynn like that again, I am gonna take you apart, and re stuff you and put over my fireplace, you understand me, Mister!"_**, and he was taken back, and he yelled for Rosco, and they marched into his office, and slammed the door, and when they were out of sight, Daisy received a big round of applause, ands whistles, and she looked over at her cousins, and Cooter, and indicated "I am going to see if Roberta Lynn is all right", and they nodded, and she nodded back, and went to do the task.

Daisy found Roberta Lynn sitting on some crates, and she was sobbing hard, and Daisy put her hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her, and had her arms out in a hug, and the Redhead welcomed the hug, and sobbed harder, and Daisy said soothingly, "Shhh, It's ok, Sweetie, don't pay Boss Hogg any mind, All you need is some confidence", and she nodded in agreement, "Why don't you take a break? I want you to meet some people that are important to me, OK?", and she helped Roberta fix herself up, and they went to go see Bo, Luke, and Cooter.

Once the girls came back, Daisy made the introductions, and they all exchanged pleasantries, and Luke looked at her, and decided she is beautiful, and no matter what, he will help her come out of her shell, and they talked, and laughed, and Roberta Lynn felt better, and once their break was over, they went back to work, and Cooter, Bo, and Luke left, and once they were on the road, Bo saw Luke in deep thought, and said, "You like that chick, huh, Cousin?", and Luke snapped back to the present, and said, "Yeah, Bo, I do", and Bo was happy for him, and said, "Well, All she needs is confidence, and once she has that, then she will feel comfortable with you", and Luke nodded, and Bo said, "Uncle Jesse told us it's what is deep inside that makes a person beautiful", and Luke chuckled, and looked over at his youngest cousin, one more time, and said, "You are turning into one smart fellow", and Bo said, "Thank you very much, Luke", and the rest of the ride was silent.

Over the next couple of weeks, Daisy showed Roberta Lynn the "ropes" around **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and she showed her how to handle the tray, and drinks, and how to handle rude male customers, and how to handle Boss Hogg, and Rosco too, with Bo and Luke's help, and Roberta Lynn was grateful to have the Dukes as friends, and she loves Jesse, and he loves her too, and he insisted that she calls him "Uncle Jesse" which she has no problems of doing so.

The following Saturday night was a test, and Daisy hopes that Roberta Lynn feels comfortable, and she improved her wardrobe, and insisted that Roberta Lynn wears Skin Tight Jeans, and a Fire Red Low Cut Top to show some skin, and instead of Glasses, Dr. Appleby got her Clear Contact Lenses, to bring out the green of her eyes, and she also is now well coordinated, and can do the job now better than anyone, and the other Waitresses were supportive, and they all knew she has a crush on Luke, and they hope that he returns her feelings.

Luke and Bo came in, and sat down at their usual table, and Cooter came in to join them too, and then Roberta Lynn came over to them, and did a sexy voice, "What can I get for you, Gents?" and they were amazed at her, and they told her, and when she left, Bo exclaimed loudly, "**_Ouch!_** Something tells me that she is gonna be trouble", and Luke said, "You got that right, she is **_smokin'_**!" and Cooter said in agreement, "She can probably stomp a guy's heart from 20 paces away", and then they were silent as the House Band plays.

Roberta Lynn went over to the bar, where Daisy is bartending, and she said with a laugh, "Those boys are so clueless, they have no idea that it's really me", and Daisy had an idea, and said, "I think it's time to turn up the heat on my cousins, I think you should give a Bo a peck on the cheek, and brush against Luke with your arm, as you put the drinks down, and pinch his cheek", and Roberta Lynn laughed, and said, "I like it, and Luke will have to cool himself with a Cold Shower", concluding Daisy's plan, and Daisy said with a laugh exclaiming, **_"Exactly!"_**, and they went back to work, and Roberta Lynn said thinking to herself, **_"Luke Duke, you met your match!"_**, and she went to take care of her other customers, and then she went to get the boys' and Cooter's drink.

Daisy handed over the tray of drinks, and she winked at her friend, and Roberta Lynn winked back, and went over to the table, and she said with a Velvet voice, "Here, you are Gentlemen, your drinks are on me", and the boys, and Cooter thanked her. Roberta Lynn followed Daisy's plan, and she brushed against Luke as she set the drinks down, and his breath quicken, and he said breathlessly, "Thank you", and she said with a smile, "You are welcome, Sugar", and pinched his cheek lightly. Bo said with a flirting smile, "You know, besides our cousin, Daisy, you are sure the prettiest Waitress here", and she gave him a smile, and said, "You are so sweet, Darlin'", and she gave him a peck on the cheek, and left. They saw her walk, and Cooter said exclaiming loudly with a smile, **_"Ohhh, she is not trouble, she is Red Hot!"_** and they saw her walk to another table, and Cooter said, "There is something familiar about that Waitress", and the Duke Boys agreed, and had to drink plenty of Cold Beer, in order to cool themselves off, and Cooter just laughed at the effect that the new Waitress had on his friends.

Daisy saw the scene and laughed too, and when Roberta Lynn came back for another order, they quickly high-fived each other, and Daisy said, "Tomorrow, you will reveal yourself, I can't wait to see the boys' reaction especially Luke's", and Roberta Lynn nodded in agreement, and they went back to work, and that night was a huge success.

Bo, Cooter, and Luke couldn't stop thinking about that Waitress from the night before, and Cooter and Bo noticed that she has an eye for Luke, and they hope that it's Roberta Lynn portraying the mysterious Waitress, cause it would make her and Luke happy, and maybe Luke can have the relationship he wants, and she can finally fit inside Hazzard County, and they sat down and waited for Daisy to come out.

Daisy saw them through the Back Room, and she laughed, and she said to Roberta Lynn, and said, "Wait here, Honey, then I will let you know when to come out", and she nodded, and Daisy brought out their breakfast, and sat down with them, she was wondering what they were doing there so early, and Bo said, "Hey, Daisy, we were looking for a Redheaded Waitress that worked here last night, and we were wondering if you knew her?" and Daisy said with a laugh, "I sure do, Cousin, and you do too", and they were confused, and Daisy said yelling, **_"Hey, You!"_**, and Roberta came out.

She came out, and the boys were amazed, and still confused, and Daisy said, "Recognize her?" and they shook their heads "no", and she said, "Put on your Glasses, Sugar", she did, and the boys and Cooter gasped, and Bo said exclaiming in disbelief, **_"Roberta Lynn? Well, look at you, you look great, Honey!"_** and Cooter nodded his head in agreement, and Luke said exclaiming in shock, **_"You sure do, and I think you look like the Bell of the South!"_**, and Roberta blushed and took off her Glasses, and she explained how she got this look, and how Daisy helped her, and things are better for her now, she thought to herself, as she was enjoying the compliments, and her friends' company, **_"I just wish that Luke would ask me out on a date, or I have the courage to do it"_**, and then by that time, the time flew, and Daisy and Roberta Lynn got ready for the Lunch Crowd.

The next following week was pretty busy at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and every up and coming band played, and one particular night, Roberta Lynn had the night off, and she was wearing a Pale Pink Dress, and her hair was swept up, and Luke came in with Bo, and Bo went to talk to Daisy, and Luke saw Roberta Lynn, and went over to her, and said, "Roberta Lynn? May I have this dance?" and she said with a smile, "I thought you never asked", and they danced, and fire passed through them as they were close together, and she suddenly felt pressure, and fear, and said, "I am sorry, I can't do this", and she left **_"The Boar's Nest"_** in a hurry.

The next night, Luke went to find out what is going on with Roberta Lynn, and the evening was relaxing, and Luke was relaxing with Bo, Cooter, Daisy, and Jesse, and Luke saw that Roberta Lynn was working, and decided to wait until she got off of her shift, and he saw Ernie Ledbetter put the moves on her, and grabbed her roughly, and Luke went to interfere, and his family and Cooter tried to stop him, but it was too late, Ernie hit Luke, and he hit the ground hard, and Roberta Lynn was in disbelief, and said angrily, **_"You, Pig!"_**, and hit him so hard that he went through the table, and she said to his friends with venom, **_"Take him out of here, before I do something I am gonna regret later, Now Git!"_**, and everyone cheered, and applauded with whistles, and she took her bow, no one ever messed with her again, and she saw Luke bleeding from the lip, and the head, and a bruise was forming, and she said to Bo, and Cooter, "Take him to the Back Room, I will take care of him there", and they nodded, and she told Daisy, and Jesse, "Don't worry, I will take care of him", they told her "Thanks", and she, Bo, and Cooter were stopped by Boss Hogg, and Rosco.

"I want Luke Duke arrested for disturbing the Peace, and starting a Fight", and he said to the Sheriff, "Rosco, Go and do your job", and Roberta Lynn said stopping him, "Don't you dare touch him, if you do, I will carry out Daisy's threat, Understand! Boss, make your self scarce, and go into your office, and Sheriff Coltrane, Haul butt, and get me the First-Aid Kit on the double!", and Boss went into his office with a huff, and slammed the door, and Rosco went to get the First-Aid Kit, and followed them, and Bo said with a chuckle, "Nice job, Honey, I couldn't have done it better myself", and he put an arm around her shoulder, and followed everyone in the Back Room of **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, Cooter, Bo, and Rosco left, leaving Luke in Roberta Lynn's care.

When Bo and Cooter rejoined Daisy and Jesse, at their table. Jesse said, "He really does love that girl does he?" and Cooter said, "Oh yeah, he does", and Bo said, "I hope it works out for them both", and Daisy said with a smile, "Cousin, you just need to have faith", and Bo said smiling, "Cousin, you are right", and they enjoyed what was left of the evening.

Luke came around, and asked what happened, and Roberta Lynn filled him in, and she said with a smile, "Don't worry, I sent him home with his pride hurting", and Luke laughed, and stopped fast, and said, "Please stop, it hurts to laugh", and Roberta Lynn proceed to treat his injuries, and when she saw that he was OK, she helped him back to everyone else, and she was off of her shift then, and she had fun with the Dukes, and Cooter.

Luke came by **_"The Boar's Nest"_** the next morning, and he spotted Roberta Lynn setting each table, and he said happily, **_"Hello, Gorgeous!"_** and she looked up with a smile, and said exclaiming happily, **_"Hello, Handsome!"_** and she invited him to sit down, and he said, "Roberta Lynn, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" and she was speechless, and she said, "I would love to", and he said giving her his irresistible grin, "Great, I will call you with the details", and she nodded, and served his usual breakfast to him, and after he ate, he went home to tell his family, and they were happy for him.

A couple nights later the date happened, and Luke took Roberta Lynn out for Dinner and Dancing in Atlanta, and they had a great time, and then they went to Whitman's Peak, to catch the sunset, and then once that was over, they kissed slowly, and then with more hungrier, and Roberta Lynn stopped it, and said, "Luke, I think we should take things slow", and he said agreeing, "I think so too, I don't want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with", and she nodded appreciatively, and they spent the rest of the time talking.

The rest of the Dukes notice the change and so did Cooter, and they thought that Luke and Roberta Lynn made the right decision, and the couple are getting to know each other, and Luke never felt this way about a girl before, and he knew that he loved her, and she loves him, and they have a lot in common, and have the same interests, and that there is chemistry between the two of them, every time they look at each other, and they like that feeling.

A month later, Luke and Roberta Lynn were in the Hayloft of the Duke Farm, and they were snuggled against each other watching the stars that hot evening, and she said with content, "I am the happiest woman in the world, and the luckiest woman in the world, I got the **_catch_** of Hazzard County, and the other women aren't too thrilled", and Luke chuckled, and kissed the top of her head, "I don't want to be anywhere else, Darling", and they shared a hot passionate kiss, and then she unbuttoned his shirt all the way, and got it off, and slowly rubbed her hands all over his chest, muscles, and stomach, and smiled at the response she was getting in return, and he shivered at her touch, and he said stopping her by taking her hands off of his body for a second, he kissed her hands , "Are you sure, Roberta Lynn, Are you sure that you want to do this?", and she said with a smile, "I am very sure, Sugar", and he got her out of her clothes, and she hungrily went for his belt, and released him of his desire, and they made love in the moonlight, and they were as one, and in sync, and then she shuttered as Luke kissed her thigh, and rubbed his rugged hands all over her body, and she loved it, and moaned out loudly, **_"Ohhh, Luke!"_**, and she worked on increasing his desire for her, and as soon as he came, he said moaning, **_"Ohhh, you are so cruel, but don't stop!"_**, and they continued to inflict the pleasures of love on each other, they stopped and were panting, and once they got their breath, Luke said, "I love you, Baby", and she smiled and said, "Darling, I love you too", and he wrapped his arms around her, and she felt safe, and secure with him, and they fell asleep in no time, and she thought to herself, **_"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up"_**, and she settled in with Luke, and fell asleep, and nothing in the world can disturb them.

In the morning, the happy couple woke up, and made love again, and Luke said with a smile breathlessly, "That is some **_wake up_** call!" and she agreed, and they quickly dressed, and went to breakfast with the family, and once they got inside, Jesse, Bo, and Daisy knew what happened, and Luke went to shower and change, and then the couple told them that it's official, and everyone was happy, and Roberta Lynn decided to stay, and that made Luke even more happier.

The next couple of months, Roberta Lynn, and Luke were thick as thin, and they also did stuff on their own, and Roberta Lynn became the sought Waitress after Daisy, and her confidence is much higher, and Daisy and her get along so well, and so much to Boss Hogg's dismay, he promoted her to the Assistant Manager, and Daisy welcomed the help, and Roberta Lynn Parker became a great Waitress along with her best friend.

Roberta Lynn got her own place, and Luke, and Roberta met there, and in the Hayloft of the Duke Farm, and their affair was hot and heavy, and they loved it, and they also have petty arguments that can't be helped. But they loved each other, and nothing can break them up for anything in the world.

One night, Luke and Anita went to the Hayloft hungry for each other, and they were undressing each other, and he said as he unhooked her bra, "You are so beautiful, Lady", and she said as she got his shirt off, and rubbed her hands all over his body, and muscles, "You ain't bad looking yourself, Cowboy", and then she got his Jeans off, and worked on his desire, and he moaned, and groaned in pleasure, and he was loving her touches, and he couldn't wait until her hands come over his body, and it feels like fire tingling all over his body. She feels the same way about Luke, and how she feels secure with him, and no matter what, they are as one, and in sync when they make love.

The next month, Luke and Roberta Lynn had a wonderful evening, and he decided to propose, and she said with tears in her eyes exclaiming out loud, **_"Yes!"_** and they hugged, and kissed, and they told his family, and they celebrated, and they had a beautiful Wedding, and they moved into the farm, and everyone lived happily ever after and in peace.

End of: Deep Inside:

**_Balladeer: Luke was smitten by Roberta Lynn, and even if she didn't change her looks, he would have pursued her, and made her his, cause he is looking for a girl, that he can share his personal thoughts, and ideas, and he followed his Uncle Jesse's advice, it's what is deep inside that makes a person beautiful, and to Luke, Roberta Lynn Parker is beautiful, and doesn't have to do a thing to keep it up, and she knows she found a guy to respect her, and Luke Duke is that guy, so come back to Hazzard County for another Luke, and Roberta Lynn story, You hear?_**


End file.
